


Silly Old Man

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Language, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: "He usually drowned his sorrows into whiskey but on the darkest nights of chasing the bad guys, it simply wasn’t enough to ease the tightness in his chest. The only thing could heal his soul was the pure, warm smile of the waitress from across the street."





	Silly Old Man

The sad, worrying eyes caught your attention first. He was sitting by the window, the reddish lights of the dining lent a little tan to his skin yet he seemed paler than the others around him. Your heart tightened at the sight of him, drinking coffee alone on a Thursday night and you suddenly felt a strange desire to bring joy to the eyes of the handsome stranger.

Surprisingly it really wasn’t as hard as you thought it would be. The moment you offered a tentative smile at him his deep, dark eyes lit up with such amusement you almost felt embarrassed under the piercing gaze. His voice was thick and deep and he wore the cutest smile you’ve ever seen while you were picking up his order.

Coffee and tamales. Every night he ordered the same and every night you got closer and closer to each other. First, he just gave you funny little compliments then the small talks grew into deep conversations and eventually you found yourself sitting at his table talking and laughing for hours until the end of your shifts.

He usually drowned his sorrows into whiskey but on the darkest nights of chasing the bad guys, it simply wasn’t enough to ease the tightness in his chest. The only thing could heal his soul was the pure, warm smile of the waitress from across the street.

Eating wasn’t the first on his list. The cigarette and coffee seemed just fine to fulfill his needs but when he was with you he felt his stomach lighter and it was oddly satisfying watching him devour his dinner in the blink of an eye.

In the beginning, he wasn’t sure if you were flirting with him because of the noticeable difference between your ages but he couldn’t ignore the signs. The smile you never failed to share with him any time he entered the room or the way you twirled your fingers into your silky hair and chewed on your lower lip while you were listening to his stories.

He loved when you sat beside him so your shoulders could touch and he could smell the sweet scent of you. And he loved making you laugh because when you laughed you always laid a hand casually on his thigh, bringing those damn butterflies to his stomach.

He wasn’t aware of what was going on in his heart but when he finally realized, it was already late. He was helplessly in love with you.

“Happy birthday, little one.” He said from behind a large bouquet of flowers as he stepped into the diner.

“Javi!” You cried and jumped to embrace him into a tight hug. It was weird how much your heart started racing when you saw him.

“I can’t believe you remembered!”

Closing your eyes you inhaled deeply savoring the scent of the flowers just as Javier savored the sight of you smelling them in delight.

“So… Is there a big birthday party waiting for you tonight?”

“No, not tonight. A few friends come over tomorrow that’s all. You should come too!”

“Yeah, nothing can spice up the party like an old man!” He said with a sarcastic chuckle.

“You’re not old, Javi!”

“Yet, I’m almost twice your age.”

You rolled your eyes and let his statement hung between you for a moment before gesturing him to sit.

“I’ll get your coffee.”

“No, no, don’t! Look, I can’t stay and… I just wanted to tell you I won’t come again.“

“What? But… why?”

He sighed and blinked carefully around before pulling you into the dark corridor to the kitchen. His fingers lingered on your knuckles rubbing them gently as he backed you to the wall sending those thrilling vibrations to your stomach.

“It’s you.” He whispered finally and felt his throat dry out.

“Y/N, I have feelings for you. Obviously. And… I’m getting weaker. I can’t watch those lips anymore wishing I could kiss them.”

His words rang in your ears and you found difficult not to wrap yourself around him and crash your lips against his.

“Why don’t you just kiss me then?” You whispered in a barely audible voice staring his lips before looking back up at his eyes. The sad, worrying eyes again.

“You’re so young. It wouldn’t be right.”

“You know I’m an adult, right?”

“But… You don’t mind the age gap between us?”

“No. Javi, I have feelings for you, too. Obviously. And you might be older than me but if you think running away from your feelings is a solution you’re more immature than I am.”

His eyes softened and his jaw became slack as he allowed a smile to curve on his lips.

“You can be so wise sometimes.”

“You see? We can complete each other. The wise young girl and the silly old man.” You said amusing him enough to chuckle lightly.

Then your smile fainted as he rose his hands framing your face tenderly. With both his thumbs tracing the line of your mouth he bent forward and brushed his lips against yours. You couldn’t help but let out a small whine causing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue felt silky against yours and you hurriedly dug your fingers into the dark locks to keep him close, afraid of he would change his mind.

But he had no desire to turn back. The gentle hands wandered to your hips and held you firmly against the wall as he kissed you with growing hunger.

Before you could completely lost in the wonderful feeling of him against you a grating voice called your name from the kitchen.

“Shit! I have to work, Javi.” You said as you tried to steady your heart and take control of your erratic breaths. 

“It’s ok. How about moving this after your shift?”

“I’m certainly looking forward to it!” You smiled and turned to get back to work knowing that waiting for him is going to make this the longest shift of your life.


End file.
